My fleur de lis
by rayofdoom
Summary: A college freshman, trying to be a psychologist, met up with Yuri after a strange accident. unfortunately, she's corrupted, and now he has to rehabilitate her. (updates are infrequent, i write when i want to)
1. Chapter 1

**My fleur de lis**

Have you ever been struck with... an intense emotion?

An emotion that makes you feral, dangerous, a beast.

Some people call it bloodthirsty, others: lust. But for me, love.

Love for my flower, my only flower.

Seeing her make my heart flutter and decay.

(this story does **NOT** take any elements of another story, and incorporating it into this story. Any similarities is an accident and the author does **NOT** own DDLC, DDLC is a property of Dan Salvato only.)

3rd person

The sky is dark tonight, a college freshman, sitting in front of his computer after an exhausting day at college. It's just introduction around the facility rounds, so no biggie. He's a bit happy, since it meant that he can explore new territory, making new friends and face new challenges. At the same time, he's sad. He had to move into a dorm, away from his parents. In the late afternoon, just 4 hours ago, the college staffs informed him that there's no new roommate for him. So he's stuck with himself. As about what he will do with his computer...

It will forever change his life...

"well, this seems fun."

Sam is sitting on his chair, facing his computer with a bit of a sarcastic look. He has downloaded a new game, recommended by his friends at high school. They always snickered when he asked them about the game, "play it for yourself" they said. "oh yeah, and makes sure your parents don't see it."

"is this some porn game? I hope my friends aren't rotten eggs. Well, here we go."

He presses the new game button, and starts playing the game.

"eh, it's just a run-away visual novel. Nothing interesting actually." Sam is looking into the screen boringly. Sure, the game surprised him here and there, with the poem that they create. "the poems yesterday are pretty good, I guess. It conveys some part of them. I still can't see why my friends recommended it though. I'll just quickly make this poem then." He selects the words quickly, not exactly caring about their meaning. Hey, some poets do, and he respect them, but he's just not feeling the desire to make one.

Day 3 (of the game)

The start of the game is well... absurd. The poem made by the girls is becoming a lil bit creepy. Sayori's poem is full of dissapointment and negative thoughts, Yuri's poem is about feeding a raccoon, and Natsuki's poem is about a girl named Amy, who loves spiders, and as such is hated by the poet (presumably Natsuki). But he got a big surprise when he got to Monika's.

The poem itself is full of melancholy, sadness behind those words. But the thing that chills him the most is at the end of the letter, contains the word: Load me.

"what? Load me? What does that mean?" he questioned himself. The game is just regular until now. The last words in the poem also doesn't correlate with the rest of the poem. He remembered the poem Monika gave him yesterday. It's about a girl who looks at something, a hole, maybe. She sees something unexpected, even though he doesn't know what. What matters is that the poem seems to express that she's trapped. And a boy is on the outside, looking at her.

"maybe it's the continuation of the last poem? Yesterday, prison. Now, experincing something new. Maybe there's some ARG involved in the game. Hmmmm, yeah. Must've been it. Well, the game now has my interests. Let's get going." He spoke to himself non chalantly to himself. It's a bad habit of his.

He go through the game slowly, picking up the lore in the game. he's pretty interested now, the mystery of the ARG get him going, that is, until Sayori ask him about boyfriend issues. after looking at the dialogue, he chose to be her 'boyfriend'. it's just a game though, and he intends to restart after getting her ending.

y'know, getting to feel the whole game.

unfortunately, he's in for a ride he never expects.

* * *

for my laziness, assume he's gone through the whole story, on a montage.

I'm sorry

also for anyone who notices why I've removed some words from the chapter, it's intentional. I will re-write the story, as I feel dissatisfied with the old one. I decided to scrap Monika, since I can't find a way to convey the meaning I wanted her to perform. It will be performed by Sam instead. (warning: the ending is dark and saddening. I intend to play with psyche and uncovering the dark side of minds, so It's just a heads up. Thx!)


	2. Chapter 2

**An offer like no other**

Sam has just finished playing the game. It's 4 AM now, the sun is still sleeping, it's light not yet felt by him. His eyes, now sore and red, still stared at the screen in astonishment.

The game, it's a game like no other.

He smiled as he heard the closing music by Monika, singing while the game deleted itself. After the closing credits, he turned off his computer, and snuggles himself to sleep. He knows that he really shouldn't stay up all night, but the game is brilliant enough by itself. He now knows all the warnings his friends has threw at him.

-6AM, second day of college-

His eyes shut open, still red and teary. He rubbed it thoroughly, his alarm clock rings loudly,bringing annoyance to the young man. He quickly silenced the clock and get up, trying to race for the bathroom shower.

As he stepped out of his room, his bathing equipment ready in hand (yes,really), his eyes looked around the corridor, leading up to the bathroom.

It's still empty, everyone is still asleep. Good for him. He quickly showered himself, put on his towel at his hips, and quickly trekked back to his room. After putting on his casual clothes, he slept again, wanting to change it when it's 8 AM, the time for college. For now though, it's him and his mattress.

Not getting only 5 minutes of sleep, his computer buzzed loudly, waking him up from his sleep. He looked at it with annoyance, his patience running out with what little sleep he had. He plopped down on his computer, eager to fix it quickly, so he can get back to his sleep. However, he became confused at the text in the screen.

" _Congrats! You have been selected for our special prize!"_

"what? Some manipulative fake rewards again? I'm done with this."

He quickly searched for the x button, to close this nuisance. Strangely, he didn't found it at all. Instead, his computer gradually turned dark until only the message remain.

"virus. I wonder where my computer got it? Oh well, life gives you lemons, and it gives you nails i guess." he wants to go back to sleeping, only to gasp at what happened.

The computer is typing itself.

 _Hey, don't run away, mister! I'm not done with you!_

"What?! What's going on?" Sam sit back on his chair in astonishment, confusion, and curiosity.

 _Yes you! Your name's Sam, right?_

"uhhhhhhh. Yea?"

 _Type it, dummy! I can't hear you clear enough!_

Bewitched, Sam did what was told at him.

 _Listen here, Sam! I've watched you played a game last night! I'm pretty surprised people sometimes still take the game genuinely. Now i want to challenge you!_

-what challenge?-. he's pretty curious about who made this thing. They've gotta work hard for this bot right here.

 _Do you want to take a girl from DDLC and bring them to life?_

His face is completely flat and not amused now. Serious? What is this world? Some weird fiction?

 _I'm serious right now! Choose the girl you want the most! You can do all sorts of things with them! I find people want to date them, acting heroic around them and stuff, or talking like a really cool guy. Their choice! Humans...hehe._

He don't know why,but the last part made him shiver. He asked/typed a question.

-What happened to those who get the girls?-

 _They get something that's very unexpected._

-can you tell me what's that?-

 _Ah ah ah, that'll ruin the fun, eh?_

-yeah... I'm not taking this-

 _Wait! Please select! We both know that the girls are pretty, right?_

-such a joke bot- he grinned slightly. He wants to trick the bot into acknowledging it's trickery.-

 _Once again, I'm serious about this! Just take a girl and I'll get them to you! Promise!_

-fine, let's prove if you're right or not. Yuri.-

 _You serious bro? You're one of those guys who only cares about a girl's looks, aren't you?_

-what makes you say that?-

 _Well, she's the most attractive, by data. Men looked at her the the one who picks her are just otakus, thinking that she'll be their waifus. Believe me bro, Yuri got it the worst._

-I like a little challenge. That is, if you can fulfill them. Also while I do admit that she's pretty, I'm also intrigued by her...obsessive tendencies.-

 _Wow, you want a yandere to love you, that's messed up._

-what, no! I want to heal her from her habit! Not to mention, i want the uncorrupted version!-

 _Yeah, whatever. I'm summoning her now. You may want to find a cover._

Sam's eyes bulged at the comment. That's the cartoon way for explosion. He quickly hid behind his wardrobe, and it happened.

The roof to his room just exploded inward, and the sleeping form of Yuri, in her school uniform, falling slowly from the sky, until she touched the ground. All the while, Sam's eyes is wide open, he couldn't believe it. The one behind the computer really did it. What is this world?

As he's still staring at the hole and back to her, his eyes wide all the time, the computer types itself again.

 _Hey bro, you say you wanna treat her from her tendencies, right?_

-OMG! You really did it! Who are you? What just happened?!- he typed quickly.

 _Yeah,yeah. Yadda yadda. Back to the conversation pls. You said you wanna treat her from her tendencies, right?_

-ummm yeah, why?-

 _I'll tell you why all those otakus want her back to me._

-spill it, man.-

 _Jeez, be patient, won't you? Anyways, i only ship humans the maddened version of the girls. Everyone now got a girl with really messed up personality. Everyone wants them shipped back to me, and I now I want to see if you'll last, unlike everyone else, who failed._

-you don't mean it, don't you?- he gulped. If she's still like in arc 2 then...he'll get a hell of a pain.

 _I mean it. Well, goodluck! I may not want to get her up, y'know? Too much burden for me. Also, she got one of her knife in her pocket. You may want to remove it._

-eyy! It's not part of the deal!-

 _Bye bye! Hope you have fun! she'll wake up when you finish college today!_ Then his computer suddenly died. He looked at her, and after some thought, bring her to his other bed, and laid her down there. Then, he got rid of her knife she had. It's really sharp, and little bits of blood dried up can be seen on the tip. He gulped.

He unveiled her right arm, looking sad as her right arm is full of cuts, dried, yes. But from what he knows, she can make more. He slipped her hair behind her ear, and gazed sadly at her.

"well, I now got a college to deal with, and a psychopathic girl who loves self-harm. I hope I can get through it.

He jumped to his bed, opposite of her, set the alarm to 8AM, and sleep quickly. The hole in the roof, he thought. He looked at them briefly, and they're gone. It's magically repaired by that guy. He shut his eyes and wonder in his head one thought. It made him unable to sleep.

What will happen now?

* * *

I want to make the computer guy (my nickname for him) an enigmatic character. Neither an ally nor enemy. He may seem like a child, but I want him to be like the Godfather, orchestrating things behind the scenes, with unclear motives but very deliberate actions, to serve as the logical reason of why things happened. He will gladly sacrifice people if it serve his plan well, like any politician would.


	3. Chapter 3

**The road to the future**

Kriing! The alarm clock beeped quickly, Sam's red eyes opened slowly, the young man groaning all the time while clutching his head in slight nausea. he definitely didn't get much sleep. it's 8 AM now, time to college. he groaned once again, before stepping out of the bed, dressed himself in a more formal clothing, get his notebooks, and locking the door, all while eyeing closely at the sleeping girl opposite his bed.

Outside, the hall is empty, most of the dorm inhabitants are either waiting to take a shower, already in the main campus, or still snoring in their dorm room. as he walked near the stairs he sees a bunch of students forming a queue to the bathroom, towels ready and all.

He jogged lightly from the dorm to the campus, about 50 meters. He intended to ask the teachers on treatments for Yuri, seeing as living with a self-harm girl for potentially the rest of his life didn't sit well with him. Fortunately, his father is a good friend to the Dean, Mr Roscoe Ryan.

The campus is large, about the size of a football stadium. it's old brick walls shine at the sight if the sun, and the door to the gate a bit old, built 100 years ago. He jogged through the pavement, weaving his way through the massive amount of students walking towards the campus.

The campus is a four-floor building, the floors divide the students based on semesters, with the seniors on top and the freshmen on the first floor. the teacher's room is on the far left of the freshmen's floor.

Sam entered the teacher's room, where's dozens of teachers and students reside. he walked to the Dean's office, on the edge of the teacher's room (a room in a room i guess) before stopped by his secretary.

"I'm sorry, But Mr Ryan is in a meeting right now. you could check in on him later." the secretary said, her eyes not even looking in the direction of Sam, but instead typing on the keyboard.

"when will he be available?" Sam asked. maybe he can arrange a meeting with the Dean.

"12.30 AM." the secretary replied.

"okay. thank you." Sam walked back to his first class, starting in 8.15, after he finishes college he'll bought some food for Yuri.

First class is taught by the eccentric Professor Sigmund Freud. Sweet.

-lazy montage until 12.30 AM-

His fifth class finished, Sam-instead of heading for lunch in the cafeteria- headed to the Dean's office.

He knocked the door lightly before opening it, the Dean's secretary nowhere to be found. _probably having lunch._ Sam thought _._

"Mr Ryan? Can i talk to you for a bit?" Sam asked. in front of him, an old aging man, in his 50's is looking through a slew of documents, his face tired and frustrated on his work. he clearly hate his work.

"Oh yes, young man. come in. now what do you- Sam Carson! hehe, what do you young lad wanna talk?" he squealed in surprise. suddenly the old man's eyes is back to life again, his boring paperwork shoved out of the way for consulting with his friend's son. even though a professor, he got a knack for 70's way of speaking. his own way of becoming young.

"i want to talk about uh.. college stuff." Sam said. he quietly waiting the Dean to answer.

"What's wrong? is there something with the teachers?" Mr Ryan said questioningly. he leaned forward and put his elbow on his desk.

"i just want to know if there's a method for curing self-harm."

The reaction by the Dean is quite surprising.

He quickly stood up, and without question start to expose Sam's arms, trying to see if he had some cuts or not. All the while, Sam yelped in surprise and froze over as the Dean goes back to his chair, sitting on it once again.

"so, who's got self-harm tendencies?" Mr Ryan asked. his voice is now serious, no longer the energetic guy. Instead, a cold psychologist.

"Uhh, how did you know?" Sam asked. how did the guy know that someone is in self-harm tendencies, he only wants to get the method of curing!

"Your voice and intonation sets it all. No one asks a Dean just for study material. You ask someone that you're a bit close with, which means that you don't trust your teachers, and you intend to apply it in real life, instead of learning it like some sort of book. so now, Mr Sam Carson, who got the self-harm tendencies?" the Dean is right, Sam studied like a book. The old man did know a lot about psychology, no wonder he got the position as Dean.

"My friend, I just noticed it when i saw her arm. it's full of cuts. I'm worried about her. can you help?" Sam asked,his voice full of hope.

"Well, you have to bring her to a psychologist first." the Dean wiped his forehead with his handkerchief, sweat forming on his brow. "or bring her to me. We have to know why she developed self-harm in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. His voice full of confusion.

"Self-harm tendencies is a coping mechanism. The person harms them self because it makes them feel at ease. It stabilizes whatever is wrong with them. it's a symptom, not a disease."

"Okay,I get it now. when can I bring her to you?"

"tomorrow, after college. at 6 PM, this place. try to cool her up before that. I hope she's not hostile."

"how can she be hostile? she never seen you before, at most she can be scared. I don't get it."

"Some disorders pop up in my mind. one of them can make her very hostile, and worse, it's chronic too." the Dean shivered. Sam nodded, and prepared to leave. but before he can turn the knob, the Dean asked.

"Sam, how long have you known this girl?" the Dean's tone is.. off. Is that humor?

"Uhh, recently." Sam replied. he looks nervous.

"Can you specify the exact time and date?" Sam turned towards the Dean. he smirked slightly.

"y-yesterday." Sam replied again.

"My God, boy. You know her symptom AND bring her directly to me, all in a day? You have to crush over that girl!" the smirk just got larger. A lot.

"No, Mr Ryan! I haven't got any crushes!"

"I'm just kidding! but seriously, good job!" the Dean laughed. "Anyway, does she has more peculiar habits or actions that you find strange?"

"Well, she has quite a stash of knives, like a collector. She also has possessive tendencies and has very short temper. She was mad at other girls quite often if they approach her boyfriend, he also said she's too possessive at times." Sam recounted the act 2 times when Yuri got out of control quickly.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I presume she is single as of now?" the Dean asked, eyes still slammed shut.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Sam asked, confused. Well, she technically never have one.

"Well, shes's in transition mode right now. That's the sole reason why you're able to get close to her. She doesn't have any friends as well, does she?"

"Well, she has 3, but only 1 really wanted to stick to her, I think."

"That loyal friend of hers is a very good person, Sam. With the emotional instability she experiences, it's hard to maintain lasting relations with other people."

"Also, I have the last question: does she pushes you away or instead welcome you? Does she becomes too...passionate about you?"

"I don't know, Mr Ryan."

"Very well. Oh, google up borderline personality disorder. It's personality disorder type B. I think she has BPD. You can go now, Samuel Carson."

"Thx Mr Ryan."

"no problem."

Sam quickly exited the Dean's room and quickly went to the cafeteria, buying and eating some food before returning to class.

And now it's... psychotherapy introduction. Great.

-jump forward to 5 PM, end of college-

As the last bell rang, Sam quickly jumped from his chair and started jogging to the nearby cafe, to buy some food for him and Yuri. after getting some cash at the nearby ATM store, Sam queued in the line. after 5 minutes, he finally reached the cashier.

"good evening, welcome to fresko! a place where you'll get your refresher everyday! what would you like to order?" the cashier asked." we have all sorts of beverages! you're free to choose!"

"um, thanks. but I would like some recommendation meal, please."

"certainly! would you like bacon and eggs or waffle with ice cream? They are quite popular."

"bacon and eggs, 2 portions please. also, i'm eating it at home. so please pack it too."

"certainly! now please wait a minute, sir!" the cashier want to the back, where the kitchen is. after 30 seconds, she came back with his package, the smell wafted to his nose. it's nice.

"15.98 dollars please."

Sam handed two 10 dollar bill to the cashier, she quickly collected his changes and gave him his meal as well as the change.

"Thank you for purchasing! We hope you have a good evening!"

"Yeah sure. Thx."

Sam exited the cafe then head back to his dorm. He quickly unlocked his door and prepared meals for him and Yuri.


End file.
